Guardsman
by Unholy Saint
Summary: A story about the Johan von Feldbruch, and his adventures along with the men and women of the 19th Arcalian regiment of the Imperial Guard, and their trials and tribulations in the bloodsoaked universe of Warhammer 40k
1. Chapter 01: Slavers

Guardsman- Chaper 01: Slavers

By: Unholy Saint

Ramblings: Well. What's up everyone? This is my first fanfic, and for those of you who find yourselves lost, it is based on the universe of Warhammer 40K. Well, hopefully, you'll enjoy reading this. All types of reviews are welcome, even insults directed against my mother. Flames will be used to grill my food, but are accepted nontheless.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the key elements of Games Workshop, however I do own a 2000 pt Imperial Guard Army.

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

"_Heh Heh Heh….I wonder how much this specimen will go for on the gladiatorial market?"_

"_I dunno….ee' do look to be in good shape though."_

Johan was shaken awake by the people whispering above him. He opened his eyes groggily, only to see the unshaven jaw line of a lowlife in the hive city. He tried to open his eyes, and groaned. The captor standing behind Johann said to the other:

"Uh-oh, it looks like we woke him up…good going Leronza, you and your shaking…oh well, I guess we'll just have to force him to cooperate."

Johan then felt two burly arms wrap around his arms, still unresponsive, and he felt the cold tip of an autopistol press against his sternum, held by the one called Leronza. The other one, after he stepped out from behind Johann, said:

"Apologies for the rough introduction…my name is Mathradar, and the man with the pistol is named Leronza…we're slavers, and you're out newest bounty! Welcome to the group!"

This man named Mathradar was more dignified than his dirty compatriot. His clothing looked to be of good quality, considering the area of the hive they were currently in. He was cleanly shaven, and had shoulder length brown hair. The one feature that caught Johann's eye, though, was the ornate saber held by a sky-blue sash on his waist. It did not look to be human, and was inlaid in a xenos language with crystal. Mathradar saw where Johan was looking, and chuckled softly.

"I see you've noticed my prized possession. I found it on a Xenothrite Eldar in Ramul XVI. How was I on Ramul, you ask? Well, I'm a deserter of the Guard, and damn proud to be one. Bloody awful organization, I'll tell ya! But yes, I bested their lord in close combat, and took his sword. Tell me, hive scum, what is your pitiful name?"

Johan, caught unawares by the questioning, was slow to answer. A little too slow, apparently.

"WHA! Yer too good ta talk to good Mathrad her', are ya? Well, I'll jus' hafta beat some good ol' fashioned respek inta ya, right?"

With this, Leronza took his other hand and punched Johan in the gut, and Johann crumpled to the ground. Leronza spat on him and said:

"Teach ya ta disrespek ol' Mathradar, lowlife!"

Johann could only look on weakly as Mathradar elegantly took out his sword and neatly chopped off Leronza's left arm below the elbow. As Leronza howled in rage, Mathradar turned to him and said:

"Teach you to disrespect our cargo. I will get you a prosthetic, so don't worry. Well, since he seems to be losing conciousness now, might as well inject him"

Mathradar then took out a syringe filled with a sickly orange fluid and poked it into Johan's arm, causing Johann to feel very drowsy. The last words he heard were

"Welcome ta the cargo of th' good ship _Rogue's Vindication_, lowlife."

Johan then lost consciousness.

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

Johann regained consciousness on the cold floor of a containment cell. He tried remembering the details of the previous encounter with Mathradar and his lackey, Leronza, but all he could remember was the sword, the pain, and the men's names.

"Oy look boys, da newbie's shook it off! Let's intraduce ourselves, an' git it over with."

Three men stepped out of the shadows, and spoke from left to right

"Oy, I'm Kenthric, an' I'm da leader of dis here group"

"Greetins'. My name be Urolnic, and I'm da first mate"

"Zaa brother! Homies call me Zebra, and im da hippest of da whole lot!"

Then Johann noticed a huge figure in the corner. Pointing at the giant, Johann loudly asked

"Who is that?"

Kenthric, moving quickly, covered Johan's mouth. Whispering into his ear, he said

"Shhhhhh…at's an ogryn over der' newbie. Ee' dun like it when we wake 'im! Ogryns beat shit up when dey dun like it, so we jus' let 'im be. We call 'im Urk, cause he cant say none else."

Johan looked at the sleeping form, and deciding that he did NOT want to be on the receiving end of one of Urk's punches, Johan quietly told everybody

"My name is Johan, and I have no idea where I am or why I am here…can someone fill me in, cause that syrum definitely did not do good things to my memory."

Stepping up, Urolnic explained

"Ya be good property of da good slaver Mathradar, and ya be on da good ship _Rogue's Vindication_. Ee' go all over da galaxy, and collect "spes-imans" from da worlds ee' land at. Ee' den sell us off ta da highes' bidder in dem gladiatorial arenas. We're 'bout 6 hours from planetfall, and we're prolly gun git sold off and fight some drooling Kroot tings in dose arenas! It be a purdy damn hard life we got. Us four been together for most of 8 years, an' we only los' one man. You be da replacement, and welcome to da crew!"

Johan, at a loss for words as to what he had just been told, stood in the center of the cell mutely. He was now a gladiator! Fighting Kroot! Things did not sound like they were going in the right direction for him, so he started stuttering, and dropped to his knees. Kenthric moved over and sat down next to him. This was when Johan first got a good look at his face. It was covered in scars, and had a prominent number of Imperial Tattoos. Kenthric, noticing the direction of his gaze, said

"I was once a missionary for the Ecclesiarchy, but then I, whilst facing the traitor marines of the Night Lords Legion, I ran from the field, and the Ecclesiarchy gave me over to Mathradar as a punishment and because Mathradar bribed them for gladiators with combat experience. I even fought on Armageddon"

At the end of the story, a large rattling was heard, and the plasteel door of the cell was thrown open. On the other side stood Leronza, complete with prosthetic arm. He took one comtemptuous look at the gladiators, and especially at Johan, and said

"The Emperor been kind ta us, an' we be getting' ta Arkinral sooner than expectin'. Go to the Armory, and get the newbie a set of gear an' tell 'im the rules as they be."

He left, and left the door open. Urk had woken up when the door was slammed open, and now stood ready to go. Kenthric was the first to speak up.

"Alriite men, ya heard da boss, les us git movin'!"

And with that statement, the gladiators jogged to the Armory.

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

A/N: Chapter 1 out! whopee! Reviews are always welcome, and I may be in the market for future beta readers. If ya might wanna do this, email me at . Short of that, until next time!

_Thought for the Day: Glory to Thee Imperator!_


	2. Chapter 02: Armory, Arena, Anarchy

Guardsman

Chapter 02- Armory, Arena, Anarchy

Ramblings: I'm BACK! Well, A recap. Johan has awoken to find himself a slave of Mathradar, a slave trader. Johan and the team he was assigned to are going to the armory, to prepare for the gladiatorial games on the planet surface.

PS: Everyone salute N. Kage, as he was my first review!

-N. Kage, you win the Honorifica Imperialis

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

Huffing and puffing, the 5 men make it to an admantium-reinforced door labeled "Armory". A camera pops out from a slot next to the door, directs it's glassy gaze at Kenthric, and asks

"Access Code?"

"Kentric Ramdalla, Gladiator Number AA-19105, squad leader of Squad K-146, Squad Members Urolnic Thryne, Gladiator Number AA-19016, "Zebra" McAllen, Gladiator Number AA-19017, Urk, Gladiator Number AAO-1763, and a new recruit, requesting entry to the armory!"

A female voice responded through a speaker built into the camera

"Ha ha ok Ken, ya'll can enter, just tell the newbie to watch what he touches…some of this stuff's quite dangerous."

Zebra said

"Hear that newbie, don' touch nuthin' till Henrietta tell us to!"

With that, the 5 men entered a vast, dark room, which reeked of cordite, battery acid, and ozone. Suddenly, halogen lights flew on, and Johan was able to view the room in all it's fullness. The room was about the size of a library, with high ceilings, and a number of markings, signs, and warnings plastered on its grey-black walls. He could see rack upon rack of weapons, arranged much like books, with sections labeled _Plasma Weapons_, _Las weapons_, _Bolt weapons_, _Auto Weapons_, _Melta Weapons, Close Combat Weapons, _and then two areas marked off with large FORBIDDEN signs on their doors: _Xenos Weapons, _and _Psychic Weapons_. Johan couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what drew him to the two most heretical sections in the room, but he was compelled to be excited by their presence. Noting the direction of his gaze, Henrietta said

"Oh no no no newbie, not for you yet. You've got to prove yourself. You four know the drill, get suited up, and get into the simulators. It's time to test your new recruit.

With this, the four men went off to get their usual gear. When Johan turned to follow them, Henrietta grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to a different room, with a device that looked like a bed with a computer connection. Henrietta said

"Get undressed, and lie down on the bed. We have to do some physical and mental checks to make sure you're fit for duty and aren't going to go rogue psyker or something like that on us. Ok then, snap to it."

Johan, showing his embarrassment about getting undressed before a lady, turned to look at Henrietta with a questioning look, as if asking why she wasn't leaving. Henrietta was a woman of around 35 years, just beginning to show miniscule signs of aging. She had hair died pink, and had green eyes. If it weren't for the fact that he was a slave about to take a physical to see if he was good to fight, he would have been excited. She was hot. He knew that, and tried to hide it. He failed, and she snickered. Looking Johan over, she snickered and said, slightly seductively

"Would you like me to leave the room? Because if I don't, at this rate, you'll never get undressed. Or will I have to do something drastic to get your clothes off? She started pulling the tank top she had on off. Johan, snapping back from fantasyland, stuttered out

"No I can get undressed by myself, so can you please stop that!"

She snickered, and pulled her tank top back down. Johan got undressed, and lay on the table. Henrietta came over and put down a visor-like thing over Johan's eyes. She started off with some basic questions, to ascertain exactly where Johan came from.

"Name?"

"Johan von Feldbruch"

"Age?"

"23"

"Place of Birth?"

"I don't know"

Henrietta dropped her pencil when she heard his response. She said in a stern voice

"No jokes Johan, I need your information. Or would you like to be thrown out an airlock?"

"I'm not joking. I've been wandering for a long time, I just don't remember where I was born. In fact, I have no memories of what happened before Mathradar found me in the underhive. Frankly, he probably saved my life."

"Ok, but if you're lying, you're dead meat"

Henrietta typed "Unknown" in her laptop. The next question always made her nervous, because if the answer was yes, she was to administer a lethal shock of electricity. She steeled herself for the worst

"Have you ever come into contact with a Xenos?"

For a second, a scene flashed through Johan's mind. He saw a small child, beaten, and left on the street, clutching a cross. Then he saw a robed figure carrying the child. He saw a girl, with blond hair. He then heard two words go through his head

"Mon-kreigh"

Johan, knowing full well what would happen if he said yes, weighed his options, and thinking that the figure in the robes couldn't be xenos, because he saved a human child, he answered

"No"

With a sigh of relief, Henrietta went on to the next question

"Have you ever come into contact with, or been a part of a chaos-worshipping cult?"

"No"

The moment he said this, his mind went elsewhere again. He saw a spear flash, a candle cut in two. He saw two glowing red eyes, and an ethereal flame. He then saw a psychic vortex, and a creature being sucked into it. He couldn't make sense of these visions, so he pushed them out of his mind.

Henrietta saw something odd when she had asked the last two questions. She could have sworn that she saw his eyes flash brigheter than usual when she mentioned cults and xenos. _Oh well_, she thought, _it doesn't look likes he's a chaos cultist or a Xenophile, so its ok_. Now came Henrietta's favorite question

"Are you a virgin?"

Johan caught unawares, pondering his recent visions, could only stutter out a "Y-yes"

"Ok then, I'm going to have to perform a physical exam on you, so don't flinch or get weird thoughts. Ok, so does this hurt? No, ok how bout this? Good…this went on for 5 more minutes, and after everything had been checked, Henrietta handed him a black uniform lined with red trim, and said

"You've passed the physical, so lets head to the training room. Once you put on your clothes, that is."

Johan looked down, and realizing he was still in his birthday suit, flew into his clothes. When he was finished, he was lead to a room with a seat connected to a large computer mainframe. Around the seat were four other seats, his squad members already sitting in them. He noted they were all dressed like he was. Henrietta ordered him to sit down, then she put a helmet down on his head. Henrietta said

"This is a mental imaging helmet. This way we can see how you fare without pitting you up against real bullets. Be warned, however, you will feel the pain of whatever you do in the computer. And, if you "die", the sensation might overload your mind, and you might fall into a coma. So don't do stupid things."

She left, and clamps slammed shut over his hands and feet. The goggles then displayed a pattern of shapes and colors, then the goggles displayed an image of an obstacle course. There were wooden boxes, ropes, and various other obstacles. Soon, the other 4 members of squad K-146 materialized next to him. When this happened, he was aware of the fact that he was wearing Carapace Armor, and was equipped with an Auto pistol and a long combat knife. Without hesitation, Kenthric and the squad started forward, and Johan followed. Without missing a stride, Kenthric said to Johan

"Just follow our lead, and you'll make it through this course easy. This is the beginner course, and before your stay with us is over, you will know this course quite well. It is a course of 5 obstacles, and then at the end theres a small fight that we have to do. Ok first obstacle! Jump and roll, men, jump and roll!"

The first obstacle was a thigh-high wall, which was followed by strands of barbed wire, about 3 feet behind, and at the same height, as the wall. Johan did as he was told, lunging over the wall, but was not fast enough in his rolling, and gashed his arm on the barbed wire. Ignoring the wound, Johan crawled on. As they were approaching a 15 foot high wall, Kenthric said

"Second obstacle! Urk go first, everyone just up on Urk's feet! Then Urk, you're going to climb up!"

Everyone, even the ogryn, understood the order. Johan was amazed at how the dumb brute could understand the commands, but then he realized that they must have been training together for years, and that Urk must know this course by heart. Urk ran up to the wall, put his back against it, and threaded his fingers together. All the men, one at a time, jumped onto Urk's hands, and then were thrown over by the ogryn. When his turn came, Johan was hesitant to jump. When the ogryn saw the hesitation, he grabbed Johan under the arms with his left hand, and climbed the wall. He then put Johan down on the other side. When he was dropped down to the other side, Kenthric stepped up, and punched him in the stomach. He roared

"NEWBIE! YOU DO NOT HESITATE IN COMBAT! HESITATION GETS US ALL KILLED! IF WE WERE IN COMBAT, YOU WOULD'VE JUST KILLED YOURSELF AND URK, AND WE WOULD HAVE BEEN TARGETED! DO IT AGAIN, AND IT WON'T BE A FIST HITTING YOUR STOMACH!"

Johan weakly managed to nod, and was dragged to his feet by Urolnic. Without a moment's hesitation, Kenthric said

"Alright men, you know the way this works, the next three drills are connected. First, we have to crawl under laser detection systems across a 200 yd field, each connected to a bolter…don't raise your head. Second, we have to dive into the trench on the other side, and kill the dummies, and third, we have to advance through the trenches, killing any dummies along the way, and disable the mock basilisk on the other side. Remember that the basilisk is usually guarded by a 'live' enemy, so be on your guard! Squad K-146, ADVANCE!"

And thus started the crawl across the field. Much to Johan's disgust, the field was covered in organs that looked to have been part of a grox once. The field was also covered in little hills that would've put the squad into vision of the bolters, and so had to maneuver around. The crawl, though it only took about 5 minutes, took hours in Johan's mind. When they got to the edge of the trench, he saw the members of the squad their respective weapons, and pull out grenades. Johan did the same. When Kenthric said 'go' they all pulled the pins and threw. Except, Johan didn't know how to do so. So the squad had to waste precious seconds after the grenade explosions while Kenthric demonstrated how to use a grenade. When all was good, Johan threw his also, and they jumped into the trench. Johan was told to stay in the middle, Kenthric took point, and Urk took the rear. They all checked their auto pistols, and proceeded forward. Suddenly, there was the popping of auto pistols, as Kenthric and Zebra, the first two in the squad, saw dummies and shot them. Johan, noticing a dummy hiding behind some crates, leveled his pistol and shot at it. The shot hit the dummy in the jaw, and the dummy vanished. The squad continued advancing, and Johan managed to polish off 2 more dummies until they reached a corner that lead into a large clearing. Soon Johan heard something slide into position, and then heard an earthshaking 'BOOM', as the cannon on the basilisk fired. Kenthric turned to his squad and said in a quiet voice

"Alright men, there is going to be a live target in the next room. More than likely it will be a human, but with the newbie with us, we might get lucky and have a grot facing us. Whatever it is, you all know how to fight. Newbie, for this fight, I want you to stand back and watch us work. Your task will be disabling the basilisk. To do this, all you need to do is take 3 krak grenades, they're the red ones on your belt, pull the pins, and drop the grenades down the barrel. Alright, everyone, get new clips, and then count off when ready. A flurry of clip release noises were heard, followed by slamming of new clips and

"1"

"2"

Johan said "3"

"4"

"Urk"

"Alright, K-146, lets roll!"

The squad advanced into the clearing, guard up and Johan at the rear of the formation. There it was, the basilisk…except it wasn't normal. It had large grimacing maws on it, and many Orkish glyphs inscribed on it. There were 3 grots on the firing platform, and a slave driver on the ground below them, whipping them if they didn't work. In front of the squad stood a massive greenskin, easily dwarfing Urk, equipped with a massive axe, and something that looked like a beaten up heavy stubber. The ork said

"'Ey, lookises! Da 'umies are 'ere! I'm gun' kill me sum 'umies!"

For some reason, Johan was unfazed by this massive creature standing before him. As the squad prepared to attack the Ork, Johan started going off to the side. When Kenthric yelled 'FOR THE EMPEROR!' Johan knew it was his time to move. While the slave driver was looking at the melee, Johan snuck around behind him. When Johan accidentally crunched some rubble, the slave driver turned around, and in one fluid motion, swung the electro-whip he held in his right hand at Johan's head. Caught unawares by the large creature's quick reactions, Johan had no time to block, and could only watch in horror as the whip slowly approached his neck. Suddenly, the world went black, and Johan's body was shocked by a sudden cold. Johan wondered aloud

"Is this death?"

"No, Johan, it is not." replied a female voice

"But then where am I?"

"You are in the embrace of Khaine. Let me take this battle from here."

Johan could only watch in amazement, as he was able to see the battle unfold from above himself. He saw his body duck the blow, and then bring the pistol up to the ork's neck and shoot three times. The greenskin's head flew clean off, and the grots were too shocked to respond. With amazing grace and agility, Johan's body flipped over the safety rail on the Basilisk, and decapitated 2 of the grots in a single stroke. The third, grot, fumbling with the chains that bound him to the machine, never saw the pistol butt as it connected with his cranium. Johan gagged when he saw bits of brain and skull go flying everywhere. The three grot bodies fell lifeless to the platform. Johan's body then took 3 krak grenades, pulled the pins and shoved them in the breech of the gun. He then jumped off the platform, and the breech of the tank exploded. The Ork nob, noticing the destruction of his precious 'umie armor, turned around, and this gave Urk enough time to shove a brass-knuckled fist through the ork's neck. Johan's body then collapsed, and Johan was sucked back into it. The last words he heard before being reconnected with his corporeal form were

"I miss you Johan"

And then he woke up.

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

After the battle, the members of squad K-146 were debriefing, while using the recording of their simulation as information. Everything went as normal, except for a few chuckles and some berating, when the moments of Johan's ineptitude popped up. Then they reached the battle scene. They watched it through once, and then, dismissing Johan from the room and telling him to check up with Henrietta, they proceeded to re-watch the battle, except this time focusing on Johan. They were shocked by what they saw. As Johan was sneaking up on the slaver, he was too noisy, and the slaver turned to strike him. Right as the electro-whip was about to connect, they saw something, and Urolnic said

"What happened there? It looked like he went limp for a second. Then he comes back and fights like a demon? Is this an example of possession? I didn't think it could happen in a computer program!"

"That was no possession. The computer is programmed so that none of that happens. And plus, if he were possessed, then he would have killed us all as well, and would still be possessed. No, that wasn't possession, but I have seen it before." Kenthric said, and then he noticed something

"Replay the 2 seconds right before the whip would've struck. There it is, the flash in his eyes…shit this isn't good"

"What is it, man?" said Zebra

"Men, this is a tried and true Eldar fighting style. He allows his soul to be possessed by Khaine, and then fights. Look at those attacks, that's not human fighting style there…its too agile. Men, we have drawn a wild card…do not reveal this to Johan, as he may be a willing pawn of this Xenos. We'll tell Henrietta, and then we're going to have a little talk with Johan." They all then walked out of the briefing room.

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

Five minutes later, Johan was sitting in the preparatory room, contemplating what had occurred. He was shocked out of his reverie, when the other members of his squad entered, weapons drawn and trained on him. Johan began to stutter, but Kenthric cut him off

"Johan, how do you know how to fight like that?"

"Fight like what?"

"Like the Xenos Eldar. You used a tried and true dire avenger, nay, farseer, fighting style. Answer truthfully, because I don't want to have to kill you unnecessarily. Do you, or do you not, have connections with Xenos beings, especially those of the Eldar race?"

Johan said "I don't know. I have no memories of the times before Mathradar picked me up in the underhive. The only reason I knew my date of birth was because I had my Imperial ID on me. But I will tell you, right before that 'incident' happened, my soul was wrenched from my body, and a female's voice said that she'd 'take it from there'…I felt as though I knew her, but I didn't know that humans could do that. That's all I know."

Kenthric, shocked by what he heard, could only grunt in frustration as he cocked his auto pistol. He said

"Answer this final question, and if you're telling the truth, I will not kill you. Don't try lying, because I can tell when someone's lying. Did you invite possession, and is the after-image of the 'other' affecting your perception of reality?"

"No and no. I am still quite alive, and still quite sane."

Kenthric, after pausing for a few seconds to see if he was telling the truth said

"Alright then, but be warned…there are those out there that would have put a bullet through your head the moment you got off the simulator. We want you to fight like that, as it is a powerful fighting style, but just make sure you don't do it in front of the wrong people. Oh, and because of your performance today, you have been granted access to the xenos armory, and leave until the ship docks. Go get yourself some food, and meet back here in three hours, with the gear that you with to use…if you wish, I can show you to the mess hall."

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

On the way to the mess hall, something was bothering Johan. He knew who that girl was, but couldn't put his finger on it. Because it was troubling him so, Johan turned to the Ecclesiarchy missionary and asked

"Kenthric, something's bothering me…when I was possessed by that woman, she knew me by name, and her voice sounded familiar. And the part that scares me the most is that when she was leaving my body, she said 'I miss you, Johan'. I feel as though I miss her too, but I don't even know her right now. Does the Emperor have any guidance when these situations occur?"

"I'm glad you asked, Johan. I saw that your eyes were tearing up as she left you, and I had a divine vision. My vision was of a thread. The thread had a large J on it, and was weaving through many wars on many planets. The vision then switched to a battle scene, with 4 people alive on it, 2 humans, what looked like an angel, and an Eldar. This is where my vision stops. So I believe this meeting was just a the beginning of something much, much larger than me. That is why I did not kill you…I believe the Emperor himself has laid out a great path for you. Rocky though it may be, it should be followed, as says the will of Him on Earth."

Johan said thank you, and feeling as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. So he would actually meet her! _This might turn out well_, thought Johan as he entered the food line.

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

3 hours later, they were all in the prep room with their preferred weaponry. Johan looked around at what people were using. Kenthric carried an ornate bolt pistol, and a large chain-axe, humming with power, swung over his back. They were all wearing carapace armor. Zebra had a heavy flamer swung over his shoulder, and had three tanks of promethium belted to his back, along with a machete. Urolnic had a simple Imperial officer's power sword, and a bolter-grenade launcher combi-weapon. Urk had a huge gun that was reminiscent of a grenade launcher. Johan had grabbed himself a shotgun and an Eldar power sword. When Mathradar walked into the room, they all stood at attention, and he briefed them

"You fellas have been bought as the personal gladiators of Inquisitor Ramovi Kazantaslya. I don't know what he wants you up against, but I didn't ask, because it's better not to question an Inquisitor. As always, you will be teleported into the arena, and you will fight until death. Men, I have 3 more words for you and then you are dismissed: _Moritori te salutamus!_"

With this, Mathradar left the prep room, and the men marched to the teleport room. Ancient tech-priests hovered over arcane panels covered in runes, while tech-apprentices went around and anointed all the machinery with sacred oils and unguents, and offered prayers to the machine god as they did so. The air stank of ozone. The men went and stood in the pulsating pentagram in the center of the room, and once the lead Tech-priest had made the symbol of the Great Engine over his breast, he thumbed an activation rune, and the men were hurled through space, to their destination. Johan opened his eyes to the blinding sun. The air was hot and dry, and the sand crunched beneath his feet. The audience was there, cheering on the 5 gladiators as they arrived. With a few muttered curses about fighting in a desert, the squad started prepping for combat…except their enemy was nowhere in sight. Kenthric sensed something very bad, and yelled

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN"

Right as he said this, a blur flew over them. When it landed, the audience fell silent. Across from the 5 men, stood a creation so hideous, so against the laws of nature, that only chaos could've created it. Yet, it had sigils of the Emperor's Holy Inquisition emblazoned all over the chains and bindings that restrained the horribly mutated thing that once was probably a human body. Kenthric, the only one having ever seen anything remotely like it before said

"Guys, we're fucked. That's a daemonhost, a physical vessel utilized by Radical Inquisitors to fight the Inquisition's wars. The only bad part is that they corrupt the Inquisitor's mind. So we're facing a corrupt Inquisitor and his daemonic pet. Gentlemen, we have a fight ahead of us!"

Loosing all their weapons simultaneously, they only managed to inflict minor damage to the daemon…and within seconds, the wound left by the grenade off Urolnic's gun had fully healed. When Urk saw the abysmal results of their shooting, he charged the daemonhost. Almost instantly, the daemonhost charged him back. The meeting of the two was astounding, with so much dust blown up that no one could see what had happened. When the dust cleared, the men of K-146 were horrified. There were body parts strewn everywhere, and the daemonhost sat in the middle of the carnage, and laughed

"HA! Is that all you puny mortals can do? Even though I am confined to this mortal body by that damn Inquisitor, this will be an easy day to offer up souls to the 4 powers! Soon, you shall all feel the wrath of Ishmael!"

The men didn't have time to react, because the creature was unnaturally fast. It first went for Urolnic, and with one swat of his hand, sent him flying across the arena, and into the wall. A loud snapping was heard, and his head went limp. Next, he went for Zebra. Zebra, having more time to prepare, was able to shoot a gaut of flame at the daemon. The daemon, writhing in pain, shook, and then the fire went out. His body was charred and blackened, but he was still alive

"Good job, human…better than the last two anyways…but not good enough!"

He then, flew straight at Zebra. Zebra put up the flamer's body to protect himself from the blow. But instead of the blow stopping, it went right through the flamer, and spilled promethium all over Zebra. When one of the sparks from the shredded electric circuits touched him, Zebra screamed, and then ran off in a conflagration, falling over and twitching about 100 feet from Urolnic's body. It then turned its eyes towards the 2 survivors

"Damn…I only have two more playthings? Oh well, I thank you for letting me have so much fun, but I believe I should end this now!"

He charged at Kenthric and Johan, and tried to attack them. However, he was stopped in his tracks when Kenthric started chanting in High Gothic

"What? An Ecclesiarch? Ha, you had an ace up your sleeve…it doesn't matter though, that merely makes me angrier, as I am already bound to this plane!"

He then teleported right to Kenthric and smacked him on the side of the head. Kenthric fell over, not dead, but completely unconscious. Ishmael then laughed, and looked at Johan

"Hmmmm…I see in you something that the others did not possess…what are you hiding, young one?"

Johan, scared enough to die at that moment, suddenly felt a searing cold, as his soul was ripped away from his body. Johan, quite confused as to what was going on, merely looked as a robed figure emerged from the blackness he was in. It said

"Iohanne, let me be your guide!"

Johan, not feeling in a position to deny help, accepted, and was returned to his body. When he woke up, he felt a great power surge through his body. He looked Ishmael straight in the eye, and spoke

"Daemon-kin of the Ether, prepare to be banished back to your plane!"

Ishmael was aghast. How could a mortal say such things? Moreover, how could he have gained so much power. He started a chant to conjure power from the warp, when the human said, in two voices

"You shall not have the chance…feel the might of a Farseer!"

And a pulsating light appeared in Johan's right hand.

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

A/N: OOH! CLIFFHANGERS! Well, as you can see, chapter 2 is out. I hope you all enjoy it. And to answer it before it becomes an issue, the Imperial Guard will play a MAJOR part in this fic. I just hafta set up Johan's character background first. Well, reviews are always appreciated, and if you leave something that you want to happen in a review, I'll see if I can fit it in

A/A/N: If anyone has a 40k character of their own making, put it in a comment and I'll try to work it in if ya want me to. (No promises)

Chapter 03: Farseer- What will happen to Johan? Who is this "Farseer"? Why am I writing crappy descriptions? Stay tuned till 3

_Thought for the Day: A moment of laxity spans a lifetime of heresy._

_Never forget. Never forgive!_


	3. Chapter 03: Farseer

Guardsman 03-Farseer

Whats Up?

GYA! IT LIVES!

Sorry for the long update time, exams and then the real world decided to pounce on me like never before. However, I will continue this fic until I die, it completes, or the 40k universe goes up in smoke. However, update times cannot be guaranteed because of school, SATs and the like (I'm a junior). For better or worse, I don't have a girlfriend, so ya'll don't hafta worry about that.

Recap: Last time, Johan and his squad were sent to the armory to suit up, and then were tested in a combat simulator. After Johan had his compulsory training, they were sent into the gladiatorial arena against the Inquisitor Ramovi Kazantaslya, who fielded a daemonhost against our team. Now, after the entire team has been killed or knocked out, Johan is left standing, alone against the daemonhost, when an unknown personality invades his mind and offers to help.

Disclaimer: Do I really hafta say it. (gets threatened by a lasgun). Hahaha… (gets threatened by 100 lasguns). Ok! I get it. I don't own the 40k universe, of any armies, fluff etc, but I d own my own characters. Ask if ya wanna use them.

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

Ishmael was scared. He hadn't been this scared since…well, ever. The raw power pulsating from this mortal's hand was enough to flay the mind of a lesser demon, inquisitorial seals or not. Realizing that his only chance at winning this first showdown was in close combat, Ishmael charged forward, and focused all the warp-energy he could summon in front of him, making a rainbow colored translucent vortex in front of him. Johan, realizing what the daemon was trying to do, yelled

"YOU SHALL GO NO FURTHER, DAEMON!"

When he yelled this, he launched the warp energy he had been gathering in his hand at the daemon. However, he had not been prepared for the potency of the shield, and the warp blast shattered on the vortex that the daemon was channeling. Realizing that he wouldn't have enough time to call upon the warp again, Johan quickly uttered a prayer, and unsheathed his power sword. He thumbed the activation rune, and heard the baritone hum of the xenos power field generating. Seeing this, the daemon quickly summoned a warp blade in his right hand. As the daemon approached, Johan heard the voice of his aid

"Remember what I taught you, Iohanne. Position the blade straight out, and turn to the side. Be prepared to block from any angle."

(A/N: he is using a one handed sword)

Suddenly, Johan saw a vision flash before his eyes. He saw a woman, clearly a rape victim. He saw this woman get throttled by a man wearing carapace armor writhing with symbols that burned with a blue psychic fire. He saw the man perform strange rituals on the woman, and anoint her with pungent, yet strangely sweet smelling oils, and he heard him say

"Tzeentch, I give the soul of this woman to your care. May you accept my sacrifice, Lord of the Unending Path!"

Having said this, the man took out a strangely shaped scepter, writhing with faces that formed and reformed, screaming in endless agony, on the ornate wood. He chanted something incomprehensible and then pushed the scepter against the woman's chest. The woman started to shake violently, and he heard an unearthly scream, as the woman's soul was being torn from her body. As thousands of incorporeal hands reached into her body from the scepter, a wail like that of a wraith pierced the dimly lit room. When the scream was still in the air, a robed figure shoulder checked the carapace armored man. What he then saw was a blur.

Johan snapped back to reality. The daemon had almost reached him, and struck out with its warp-blade. _Backslash, downward slash, diagonal slash, parry, stab, parry_. The swirling melee was too fast for mortal eyes to comprehend, but Johan somehow could see the daemon's ether-blade and its every movement. The crowd was aghast at the speed that this superhuman and this hell spawn were fighting. All they saw were flashes of sparks and explosions of light, as the two beings in the arena dueled for supremacy. Slowly, as the crowd realized that this psyker in the arena was a human, defending them from this warp spawn, they started cheering. Another blow came from the daemon, this one more devoted than the rest. Johan easily parried it, as if he had been taught by a master swordsman. This entire repartee shocked Johan, as he did not know that he knew how to swordfight. The daemon, though, was equally surprised, and, seeing an opportunity, Johan struck out at the daemon's chest. The blow struck home, and a liquid, not wholly corporeal, spilled out from the gash. The liquid was a garish blue, and the sand where it touched started smoking, as if the very dirt rejected the corruption given form dripping out of the sword wound.. The daemon screamed in agony, as it could not access the healing powers that it had been able to earlier. Cursing the seals that bound his power so, Ishmael came up with an idea. He renewed his attack at the mortal, leaving the areas covered by the inquisitorial symbols and fetishes open to attack. Johan noticed that the daemon was giving him openings, and he could not understand why. Did this thing want to be banished? No, daemons do not have regret. Then he noticed it. A small, ornately jeweled inquisitorial 'I' flashed from an adamantium chain, and Johan understood. The daemon was trying to get Johan to cut the bindings placed on him by the Inquisitor, and thus free his whole powers. This strategy made it much harder for Johan, because with every strike, he had to try and hit the daemon while not hitting the bindings that kept its power in check. Johan was amazed and frightened that this was only a small fraction of this creature's power, but he knew that if the daemon upped the stakes, than so could he. Seeing the mortal's increase in the precision of his strikes and the hesitancy with which he struck at the openings, Ishmael realized that the mortal had figured his little game out. Withdrawing from combat, the daemon said

"You are smarter that any human I have ever met, young one. You have realized and thwarted my plans thus far, however, even with these bindings; I am only using a fraction of my power. Prepare to face the wrath of a psyk-daemon, foolish mortal. As a parting gift, I shall let you know that you have been the most entertaining opponent that I have ever faced on the field of battle. Even the mighty Adeptus Astartes Librarians do not hold a candle to your powers. You are truly of amazing stock. The only psykers that I have ever seen with this much power are the Eldritch Seers. Take this as a complement. Now, with the pleasantries finished, prepare to be taken by Tzeentch!"

Johan saw the daemon's eyes start pulsating purple, and then he felt a presence push itself into his conciousness. The voice, dripping with intrigue, said

"Fight me in a mind battle, Johan. Let us see whose mind will reign supreme on this field."

Johan felt the presence push further in his mind. It was like having a crowbar pry open his mind. Johan fell to his knees in agony, screaming at the top of his lungs. He then felt the pressure be relieved. Another voice, that of the one who had instructed his sword grip, told him

"Iohanne, I cannot hold on much longer without my body, and through that a direct connection to the warp. You must fight back! What you have to do is adopt an avatar, and use it to fight his avatar on the plane of your mind! Adopt an avatar of all that is just and right in this universe, and you shall prevail!"

Johan thought of the most noble thing he could on such short notice. His avatar was the two headed eagle of the Imperium, the holy organization of man under which the stars themselves were tamed, and countless lesser beings were brought to the guiding light of the Immortal Emperor of Mankind. It was by His will that men lived and died. With this avatar in mind, he went towards the area of his mind that was under attack with his avatar.

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

Ishmael was having fun with this mortal. He had been a good fight, but apparently did not know how to resist possession. As he was pushing forward with his chosen avatar, a great glaive, wreathed in blue psychic fire, and illuminated on its ornate blade with glyphs that tore the souls of it's victims from their bodies, he ran into a figure. This figure was a black raven, with glowing yellow eyes. It looked disdainfully at the flaming weapon in front of it, and moved to block passage through the rest of the mind the daemon was ravaging. The daemon sensed that this was not the mortal, but apparently a presence that had taken up residence in his mind. The glaive, furious at this hindrance in front of it, charged forward, fully prepared to deliver a decapitating strike, when the raven flashed its eyes, and a shield went up in front of the glaive. Howling in rage, it pushed harder and harder, but could not get through the shield of this incorporeal bird. The bird spoke

"Daemonkin, I am not here to fight you, only to make sure that this young one defeats you. You shall not get through until he is ready, and then I will be his guardian."

With these words, a golden fire sprang up from behind the raven, and a golden bird, wreathed in flame, flew out of the fire, looking much like a majestic phoenix, wreathed in the flames of purity and righteousness. The raven, seeing that its protégé was finally here, took away the shield, stunning the glaive. As it tried to attack the new avatar on the field, it noticed what it was. The avatar was a double-headed eagle, the physical embodiment of the Imperium of man, and the seal under which this puny mortal race hunted his kin around the universe. With a screech, the golden eagle dived at the glaive, which barley managed to escape the blow. It tried striking back, but the eagle managed to dodge the blow with a swift upward thrust. Another attack from the eagle was deflected by the dull of the blade, and a horrible crackling energy erupted from the collision of the purity and decadence, of good and bad. Both avatars were blown backwards by the force of the energy outburst. The glaive was the first to recover from the energy blow, and it aimed a deadly blow right at the meeting point of the two necks of the eagle. It would have made contact, if it weren't for the raven. The black feathered bird had thrown itself in front of the glaive, and the massive weapon had pierced the raven instead of the eagle. Johan, being stunned at the actions of the raven, heard a voice in his head. The voice was weak, and it seemed that it was at the end of its time inside his head. In rasping breath, the voice said

"Iohanne. Listen to me. You are the key to the peace of this universe. Without you, this universe will never know peace, and will fall to the Great Devouerer. You alone of all the mon-kreigh possess the spark required to be a farseer. You alone can bring peace to our war-torn universe! Fight on, and my spirit may yet see peace…."

When the voice died off, Johan's mind felt cold, as if some presence had left it very rapidly. He saw the raven disintegrate, and then he saw the glaive aim to take another blow at him. He jumped out of the way, and prepared a counter strike. The daemon, not expecting this, was hit full force by the attack. Ishamel had never in his life been in so much pain. He felt the adamantium-hard claws of the eagle tear into the blade of the glaive, and then he felt something. It was small at first, then it grew into a sensation that causes all his senses to tremble in fear. He tasted it first. He tasted the tang of cordite in the air, he tasted cold steel, covered in warm blood, he tasted the taste of a never-ending war. The next sense that noticed it was his smell. He smelled the burning of motor oil, he smelled the smell of sweat, and he smelled the smell of death, as rotten cadavers on the battlefield. Then his last senses bombarded him all at once. He saw millions upon millions of men, clad in flak armor, marching in perfect rank and file, under the banners of the Imperial Guard. He saw millions of armored constructs, led by the behemoths of the Legions Titanica, and in the footsteps rumbled Leman Russes, Chimeras, artillery pieces, and the fearsome Baneblade and Shadowsword tanks. He saw millions of starships, the imperial eagle emblazoned proudly upon the armored prow of each one, moving out into the void, deployed as if going to a great naval engagement like the days of old. He felt the rumble of the combined forces going off to the warzone. What happened next, he was not ready for. All of his senses combined, and he saw this force again. Trillions of guardsmen, tanks, and starships, all marching under a flaming double headed eagle. The earth shook with their steps, and the sky roared at the presence of so many starships. All these forces were marching and singing

"_Emperor of all mankind!_

_Imperator of Terra_

_He who smites the traitor down,_

_He who kills the Xenos scum,_

_Forward Guardsmen! Forward Guardsmen!_

_We are here to serve but him!_

_Him on Terra, Imperator,_

_And His Glorious Imperium!"_

This roar of men, and the roar of machinery, and the roar of guns, and the roar of the Imperium drove itself into Ishmael's head. He tried to fight it, but it only got louder, only more voices added themselves to the chant praising the Emperor. At the last moment, the golden flaming eagle dove down upon the stunned spirit of the glaive. Not having the time to aptly dodge the deathblow, Ishmael pulled a risky manuver. He pulled his soul out of the avatar, right as the eagle's claws tore through the blade, and the arcane runes stopped glowing. Being back in his body, Ishmael got his bearings. He saw that Johan was still channeling his spirit into the avatar, and Ishmael knew he had an opportunity. He dove at Johan, fully intent on stealing his soul, for no mortal had ever put him through such pain. As he was charging forward, he was hit by something in the side. He howled in rage, and looked down to where a large hole had been left in his side by a large caliber sniper bullet. He looked up into the audience, and noticed that there was a young woman, no older than 30, reloading a very large, very strange xenos rifle. He started gathering up energy to break the field surrounding the arena, and found that his psychic powers, with the exception of the most basic psychic abilities, had been nullified. He screamed in agony as his scarred mind tried to contain the swirling energies he had brought into this universe. When Johan heard the scream, he was snapped out of the channeling. When he saw him screaming, he said, with contempt in his voice

"See, daemon. See what I can do? Do not underestimate me in the future, for your downfall has been, and will be predetermined if this is all you can do!"

With this, Johan threw himself at the daemon, fully intending on striking down the disabled warp-spawn. However, he had underestimated the daemon's remaining power, and as he was in mid air, he was met with a stunning blow to the chest. He flew back in the air, and landed on one knee 15 feet away from the daemon. He shakily stood up, and prepared for a second charge, but the daemon beat him to it. Flying towards him, the daemon called on whatever powers it could manage, and drew its energy into a large axe. The daemon swung his axe at the nape of Johan's neck, and Johan ducked the blow, coming back with an upward slice, which cut a slit across the daemon's abs. The daemon, unfazed by such a small wound, struck down to try and catch Johan. Not having enough time to dodge, Johan brought his sword above his head, and grabbed the back of the blade with his free hand. Ethereal blade contacted mortal blade with a crash like lightening, and the daemon was the first to respond from the shock of the contact. Using what was left of his warp energy, he shot a psychic bolt at the dazed Johan, who was struck and clearly wounded by the blow. He got back up about 5 feet, and proceeded to charge it. Johan faked a downward slash, the jumped above the daemon's block, and kicked the daemon in the head with his steel-toed boots. This created a sickening crunch, as the daemon's jaw was broken, and blood and rotten teeth flew everywhere. The daemon was about to strike back, as the move had exposed Johan's side, when another bullet from the sniper in the audience thudded into his left bicep, tearing the muscle clean off the arm, and boring through most of the bone on the arm. The daemon, howling in agony, charged into the field around the arena. The shields flickered, and then shut down as the daemon contacted with them. Unfazed by this temporary holdup, the daemon continued its charge at the woman. As it was getting there, the woman threw aside her sniper rifle, and drew a katana and a smaller dagger, wickedly curved, and lined with strange patterns on the blade. As the daemon approached, she entered a defensive stance, and as the daemon struck, the lady blocked with the katana, and stabbed it in the thigh with the dagger. The daemon howled in agony, feeling as though its entire thigh were burning in fire. The woman said

"Feel that, daemon? That is a Blade of Reason, and tool used by many for interrogation, but few for battle. Feel it burn your thigh, where there are relatively few nerve endings, and then imagine what it would feel when I stabbed you, say, here!"

She then stabbed the daemon in its left shoulder. Ishmael was so numb with pain that he wasn't thinking anymore. Never in his immortal life had he experienced so much pain, and all because of two, no, three mortals. It was that damn inquisitor's fault that he was like this. As he was thinking this, he saw an opportunity to attack the girl, who was still trying to pull the dagger out from where it was lodged in Ishmael's shoulder bone. Blind to the pain it was causing, Ishmael struck down, fully intent on cleaving the girl's neck from her shoulders. However, Johan managed push her out of the way, and to throw his body in the way of the blow, and so, instead of decapitating the girl, the blow thudded into Johan's left shoulder, exactly where the dagger had been imbedded in Ishmael's shoulder. Johan howled in pain, and his left arm went limp. The daemon used this as an opportunity, and threw Johan's body off the axe. Johan landed 10 feet away on his left arm, and there was a sickening snap as Johan's crumpled arm collapsed under the weight of his body landing on top of it. He howled in agony, and grabbed his sword with his right hand, preparing to defend himself from the next blow. The daemon charged him, and detecting the blow, Johan dodged and started running back down to the arena. Feet pounding on the rockcrete steps, Johan reached the ledge that separated the seating from the arena. Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped down into the arena, and landing in a roll, grabbed Ulronic's unused bolter. Praying to the Emperor, Johan aimed the gun at the advancing form of the daemon as it advanced more slowly towards him. Noting that the daemon must be losing power, as it hadn't be as fast or as smart as it was, Johan braced his arm, and fired the bolter one handed. He emptied an entire clip at the daemon, shots thudding into the sand and the rockcrete of the arena. Shooting such a heavy weapon one handed wasn't very accurate, but Johan did manage to land one bolter shell, which thudded into the daemon's abdomen, and then detonated, blowing what were once bits of organs out the back of the daemon. Seeing an opportunity, the girl charged the daemon, preparing to decapitate it. As she did, the daemon turned around, and with fire in its eyes, shoved its fist right through the girl's upper abdomen. Johan watched the girl's body crumple, and then watched as the daemon pulled out a gore-covered fist and prepared to snap her neck. Johan lunged towards the daemon, and shoulder tackled the daemon right as it grabbed for the girl's neck. The both of them went flying, and as Johan watched the girl's breathing grow a little weaker, he knew he had to end this fight. So, he tried the technique that had been used on him earlier. He re-manifested his avatar, and entered the mind of Ishmael.

Ishmael was about to get back up and attack when he felt something push into his mind. It was almost as agonizing as the dagger, and it was all Ishmael could do so summon and maintain a broken, diminished shade of his avatar. The blade of the summoned glaive was broken, and the runes were all scratched out. The delicately etched handle was broken in many places, and the blade was dulled and chipped in many places. Seeing this weakness, the eagle dove, and easily made contact, and it all happened again. The men. The smell. The roar. The Imperium in all its glory! Marching to war, guided by a figure dressed all in white! The man stared at the glaive, and Ishmael felt a more piercing pain than any he had felt thus far. He watched in horror as the man in white, took the glaive and shattered it with one hand. The broken pieces fell to the ground, only to be trampled underfoot by millions of Guardsmen, all marching in time…all singing…all going to fight for that man. The song, the song! Ishmael howled in agony as it rang clearer than clarion calls.

"_Emperor of all mankind!_

_Imperator of Terra_

_He who smites the traitor down,_

_He who kills the Xenos scum,_

_Forward Guardsmen! Forward Guardsmen!_

_We are here to serve but him!_

_Him on Terra, Imperator,_

_And His Glorious Imperium!"_

The song rang through his head, as more voices, and yet more voices all added their strains of praise to the cacophony of war. Ishmael tried to shut it out, to close his ears, but even screaming would not stop the unending tide of men, all single-mindedly determined, all marching…all marching! Ishmael screamed it terror. He screamed until he could scream no more. He saw the eagle, hovering above the unending army, marching, forever marching. Like the tide, it was inevitable. The eagle shone brighter, and the men sang louder, until Ishmael couldn't take it anymore. The glaive, shattered underfoot, vanished, and Ishmael broke psychic connection. As he got up, he saw the human chanting something. His chanting grew louder and louder, and at the last six words "_Et Imperator Invocato Diabolus Daemonica Exorcism!"_ a raging portal opened up behind Ishmael. He screamed, but he felt his physical form melt away from him, until he was just a spirit. As the last vestiges of his soul drifted into the warp he saw an after image of the mind war. He saw the Guardsmen marching into the distance, but this time he thought he heard a different hymn

"_Ever forward Guardsmen!_

_Marching ever more!_

_Bringing Terra's knowledge_

_By the fires of war!"_

As he heard this, his soul fell, screaming into the abyss.

Johan coughed, and looking at the wounded form of the woman, bandaged her, and carried her out of the arena. He walked into the surrounding town, and asked for a doctor. When he reached the doctor, he paid him for his services and protection, and then, making sure that the woman was taken care of first, passed out on the floor.

I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I --- I

HOLY GOD! ITS OUT!

Sorry for the delay, I'm not going to make excuses, but I've been on the run from the ultramarines for a while. I went terminator tipping, and their hunting me down! Help!

A/N: The first hymn is to the tune of "Hallelujah, Sing to Jesus" and the second hymn is to the tune of "Onward Christian Soldiers!". If anyone knows the actual hymn numbers of these and the edition in which those are the numbers, please tell me so I can tell others. Or put it in a review.

A/A/N: Think of the force field around the arena as the reverse of a refractor field. That's why she could shoot through it, but it took Ishmael a little effort to get through it.

As I said last chappie, I always welcome any and all reviews, because it makes me feel good. Honestly this isn't my favorite chapter, cause I think its kinda short. But yea, flames will still be used to cook my steaks, so send me as much as you want.

Also, I am still accepting characters if people want me to incorporate their characters into this story. However, they cannot be Mary Sues or whatever. So you cant be like "dude my guy is named Pimpy McPimpenstein, and he's a sup4h l33t orc who wields two tyranids as clubs, has lascannons instead of eyeballs, and the only languages he speaks are l33t, klingon, and Portuguese." So just make it realistic, and preferably human, eldar, or tau, cause it's kinda hard to work other races in.

The last thing is, I want people to send emails to me telling me what alien race Johan should be shipped to fight first. Cause I wanna know what ya'll think.

Next Chapter

Guardsman-04: Going, Guessing, and Guardsmen?


End file.
